Obsessive Love
by Beef7
Summary: Obsession: the state of being obsessed by somebody or something. Ever since the day she said, I do, Sango has faced Miroku's protective, raging, and almost insane obsession over her. How will she get out? [SanBan]


Wow! it has been a looong time! But, to kick off summer, i'm back with a new story!

It's actually based on a Dr. Phil episode. I know, I know, laugh all you want but the plot is actually interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or any characters from the show.

_

* * *

_

_Obsessive Love_

* * *

"_Sango!"_

_The young woman looked up, hearing her name being called. She saw a rather familiar man walking towards her._

_"Man, it's been a long time!" he said and sat down next to her._

_Her eyes lit up and before he knew what was happening, he was brought into a tight hug that almost suffocated him. "Bankotsu! Oh my gosh, its been way too long! How have you been?" she asked, pulling away from the hug._

_"Great, I just got back from China." He said leaning back on the picnic table. _

_"That's right! You left for China right after high school! How was it? There must have been some amazing stuff there!" Sango said, eager to catch up with her best friend._

_"Yeah, it was pretty cool…" he said casually._

_"Pretty cool?!" she gasped. "You went to freaking China! You can't tell me you didn't have the time of your life!"_

_Bankotsu shrugged. "Tokyo is better. I'd pick here over China any day."_

_Sango laughed. Bankotsu always did like the simple things in life._

_"Well, enough about me, what have you been up to?"_

_He also didn't like talking about himself. It was rare for him to open up to anybody._

_"Well…" she began. Suddenly a loud wail came from beside her on the ground. It made Bankotsu jump a little. He watched as she picked up a small bundle, small but _very _loud. "Aw… what's wrong my little princess?" she said in a soft and kind voice._

_Sango's heart was racing on what he was going to say. She always had feelings for him, but he had never even shown a sign that he liked her back. She finally gave up when he left for China and decided that it just wasn't meant to be._

_"Hey squirt, you tired?"_

_He took her by surprise. He had taken her daughter's tiny hands and played with her, sticking his tongue out and making spitting noise. The infant was laughing hysterically and tried to grab his face. Sango smiled. For some reason she got a warm feeling inside of her, but she couldn't explain it._

_"So who's is it?"_

_Sango was interrupted from her thoughts. "…Miroku."_

_"Oh…"_

_Sango knew she hit a rough spot. Bankotsu had always hated Miroku. They just never got along._

_But she had never questioned him or complained, because even though he hated him, Bankotsu would never give a nasty remark if she brought him up, or make any faces._

_"So what's her name?"_

_Sango blinked. If something was brought up that Bankotsu didn't like or made him feel uncomfortable, he just avoided the subject completely. It worried her sometimes; the way he kept things bottled up inside. She wished he would open up to her so she could talk about things with him. This was one of those times._

_"Tsuru…" she sighed._

_"She's beautiful… just like her mommy." Bankotsu looked up at her and Sango smiled. He always made her smile. She didn't know how he did it, but whatever his little method was, it worked._

_"Well we have to go home and meet daddy. It's someone's first birthday today!" Sango said, nuzzling her nose against her daughters. "You're welcome to come with us, we're having a huge party for the birthday girl. Jakotsu and Suikotsu will be there too."_

_Bankotsu smiled. "Sure, but I'll have to go to the store first and get a birthday present."_

_"No, you don't need to get her anything. She'll be getting lots of presents…" Sango said, packing up her things as well as Tsuru's._

_"But that's the best part of birthdays! How can a kid enjoy they're birthday party if they don't get as many presents as possible?"_

* * *

_That was 5 years ago…_ Sango thought to herself as she recalled the memory. She cringed as she heard the front door open. "Here we go…" she murmured.

* * *

Bankotsu pulled up in front of Sango's house. He saw Tsuru playing with her dolls on the front step. When she saw him her eyes widened and she ran up to him! "Bankotsu-chan!" she cried. Bankotsu laughed. She still didn't understand how "chan" and "kun" worked, so she just said "chan" all the time.

"Hey kiddo, how come you're playing outside instead of in you dollhouse?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

As if to answer his question, he heard yelling coming from inside the house. He sighed and shook his head. It was like this almost every time he was over here.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again…" she said, fiddling with her doll's hair. "Daddy got mad at mommy for calling somebody. He's a meanie!" she pouted.

Bankotsu almost laughed. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"Bankotsu-chan?"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Just call me Bankotsu, not Bankotsu-_chan_, that's for girls silly!" he said ruffling her hair.

"Bankotsu?"

"Yeah?" he asked, satisfied that he wasn't being called a girl now. He couldn't help but smile at her cute face.

"Will… can you be my daddy? I like you better."

Smile gone. He didn't know what to say to her. "Um…"

A smashing glass was heard from inside. "Mommy!" Tsuru shouted and ran up to the door. She banged on it a few times. "Mommy! Mommy!"

The door opened and Sango bent down to her little girl. "Hey, honey. It's OK. Mommy just accidentally dropped her cup…"

Tsuru continued to stare at her mom with a terrified face.

Bankotsu thought he should help. "Hey, Tsuru. Why don't you come to my house and Jakotsu will play dollies with you, OK?"

"Yeah!" Tsuru exclaimed, forgetting all about the incident and hopped in Bankotsu's car.

Bankotsu walked up to Sango who stood up. "Is everything OK in there?" he asked, although he knew the answer.

"Yeah… Miroku's just having a bad day…" she said.

"Isn't he _always_ having a bad day?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango sighed. "Y-yeah…"

"SANGO!!" Miroku shouted, his voice sounded like thunder.

"I'll pick her up in a bit…" Sango went on.

"SANGO GET IN HERE NOW!"

"I'm coming already!" Sango shouted over her shoulder before she went back inside.

* * *

Sango rubbed her temples. Fighting with Miroku all the time was just exhausting. It was ridiculous how he freaked out because the stupidest things! He got mad at her for calling one of his friends because she was inviting him over for Miroku's birthday.

But of course he had told her that she was just using his birthday to flirt with his friends.

"I have to go get Tsuru…" she muttered to him, not even wanting to look at him.

"What? Where is she?" he asked, or more demanded.

"At Bankotsu's…" before she could say anymore, Miroku was in front of her.

"There you go again, you whore!" he snarled.

"_Excuse_ me?!" Sango shouted. How could he say something like that?!

"You just want to go sleep with you old high school "friend" don't you?"

"I'm just going to bring home our daughter, is that a crime?" She snapped back.

"'Til death do we part, Sango."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Miroku ran up from the basement, into the living room and locked the door, keeping Sango still down there. A couple seconds later Sango was trying to open the door.

"What the… Miroku! Let me out!" She shouted and pounded her fist on the door.

"This is for the sake of our daughter Sango!" he shouted and then grabbed his coat.

"Miroku! You're insane, do you hear me? Let me out right now!" Sango gasped as she heard the front door open then close. "Miroku?! Where are you going? Miroku?"

* * *

Bankotsu jumped when he heard a loud pounding on the door. He barely opened the door and Miroku was already in his face.

"What gives you the right to take my little girl?" he growled.

"I took her here so she wouldn't have to see her dad being a jackass to her mom!" Bankotsu snapped back.

"Bankotsu, I'm hungry…" The tiny voice came from behind.

"You're starving my kid? What kind of sick bastard are you?" Miroku yelled and grabbed his daughter's hand. "Come on Tsuru, we're going home!"

"No! I don't wanna!" Tsuru shouted and tried to get away.

"Let's go Tsuru, **now**!" He picked her up and carried her back to the car. Tsuru was kicking and screaming. "I don't wanna go!" she wailed. "I wanna stay with Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu cringed as he watched the poor little girl being taken back to that hellhole.

* * *

Sango gasped as the door finally opened. She saw Miroku standing over her. "Hey, honey. Tsuru wants to say goodnight to you." He said softly.

Sango felt like screaming at him. What in his had made him think that he could lock her in the basement and then act like nothing was wrong an hour later? But she decided not to make a fuss or she might have to stay longer in here.

"OK…" she said.

She walked past him but he grabbed her arm. "I don't want you to ever speak to that Bankotsu guy ever again, or I'll kill him. And you'll be having a lot more time-outs…" he said in a low threatening tone. Then he kissed her on the head. "I have to do some work in the basement tonight, don't wait up." He said cheerfully and went downstairs.

Sango felt tears welling up in her eyes. She become more terrified of him by the day. She slowly went upstairs.

"Mommy!" Tsuru sprung up from her bed, her eyes sparkling with joy. But that quickly went away when she saw her beloved mother's face. "Mommy? Why are you sad?" she asked.

Sango dropped to her knees beside her daughter's bed. "It's nothing honey, mommy's fine…"

"… You said it's not good to tell lies, mommy…" Tsuru said quietly.

Sango's eyes widened a bit. She didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I know…" she said finally.

"Did daddy hurt you, mommy? Does he need to go into the naughty corner?"

Sango laughed slightly. "Daddy just… he just hurt mommy's feelings, that's all." What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell her 5 year-old daughter what Miroku said to her.

"Oh… I wish Bankotsu was my daddy…" Tsuru said quietly.

Sango looked down at the floor.

"He wouldn't hurt your feelings, would he mommy?"

"No… he wouldn't." She felt like crying again.

"Can you sleep in my bed mommy? I don't want you to sleep in your bed…"

Sango could have hugged the living daylights out of her daughter. She couldn't be more relieved that she said that. "Of course I will." She said.

* * *

Well... that's the first chapter! Please tell me what you think. And please be honest! 


End file.
